


Hook, Line & Mermaid's Tale - A Captain Hook and Mermaid story

by AmethystStarr



Series: Kingdom's Keys: A Collection of Re-imagined Fairytales [2]
Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan (Disney/Barrie)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystStarr/pseuds/AmethystStarr
Summary: Just a quick shot for the start of my Hook/Scarlette story. Can't decided how I like their  first meeting/reunion to go just yet.





	1. Reunions so Sweet (version one)

Reunions so sweet

 

 

As the small longboat neared the larger of the two ships anchored in Hammerhead Bay, a strange sense of excitement trailed down the back of the pirate dressed in all black. He tossed his silken curls over his shoulder as he looked up to where the rope ladder had been tossed over for their assent onto The Jeweled Peacock. The ship's purple and gold patterned sails billowed with the breeze that blew across the bay. The pirate and his comrades were greeted by a crew of exotic and tattooed women and men. Taken aback by this revelation, the guests aboard the ship stared a little in disbelief. Women on a ship was bad enough, but on the crew?! And then their gaze turned towards the bridge, where a cabin door was thrown wide with a bang. From the darkness within strode a proud looking woman, dressed in a brightly patterned teal coat trimmed in gold.   
“Ah, I see our guests have finally arrived,” she called, “Welcome aboard The Peacock, mates!” The woman swept her arm across the deck to indicate the intricately carved wooden bastion. “She's quite something wouldn't you agree?” The newcomers nodded in agreement,  
“I thank thee for your hospitality, Captain Rose,” said the pirate in the deep grey coat as he tipped his hat to the woman. “Allow me to introduce myself and my colleagues...” he replied, making a motion toward the other four men who had accompanied him.   
“No need Captain Bellamy, I'm well acquainted with Captains Russell, Ironsides, Sutherland, and Bl-”   
“And Captain James Matthew Black....well, well, well, aren't we just tickled pink to be graced with your presence, my good sir,” drawled a finely accented voice from beneath the stairs of the bridge. The men turned from the woman in the teal coat to a woman with deep red hair who stepped out of the shadows. She was dressed in a fine purple shirt with black lace accents, a pair of patterned leather and velvet breeches, and a pair of the most delicious looking tooled leather boots that reached all the way from the pointed toe and graceful heel to the top of her thighs. Captain Blacks eyes went wide,  
“Have we met, mi'lady?” he asked in an equally elegant manner, slightly bowing to this new lady before him.   
“Indeed we have, my good sir. Though I doubt you would remember a former tavern serving girl, she certainly remembers you in your red coated uniform, those dark curls pulled straight, tied back in a tight queue with a black ribbon round't. Nor do I believe you would remember that last words you said to her after climbing into her room in the dead of night.” she replied, a smirk crossing her full, burgundy stained lips. The spark of recognition dawned in Black's eyes and he instinctively took a step towards her, before checking himself.  
“Indeed, the young wench might be correct, were she actually a wench and not the famed daughter of Captain Yellowbeard,” he drawled as he turned to his fellow captains, “Gentlemen, may I have the distinct pleasure of introducing you to the real and most illustrious, Captain Scarlette Rose, Pirate Queen of Shipwreck Island.” he said, his arm sweeping wide, giving her the deference and respect she deserved. The captains all cow-towed, each bending into a deep bow before her. The woman they had previously believed to be the captain doffed her hat and removed her coat, handing them to the large man behind her.  
“What are your orders Cap'n?” she asked Rose.   
“Show these men to their quarters, Cmdr. I'll speak with Captain Black alone before dinner is served,” Captain Rose replied. With that order, she turned on her heel, ascended the stairs and disappeared into the Captain's Cabin. With a raised eyebrow and a slight shake of his head, he followed the captain to her quarters.   
Once inside, the door slammed, and he whirled to stare into Scarlette's exquisitely gorgeous violet eyes. His heart, long thought cold and dead, roared to life, making him lightheaded and a little giddy.  
“Breathe, James.” He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath. He exhaled shakily, his left hand lifting, but not daring to touch Scarlette's cheek.   
“Is it really you? Or is this some sort of waking dream?” he asked, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. Scarlette took his hand and placed it on her cheek.   
“I'm real James. You're really here with me!” she insisted. The sensation of her soft flesh beneath his fingers nearly did him in. He could feel her warmth through the leather of his glove and with one fluid motion, he had her in his arms, his face a mere few centimeters from hers, bodies closer than he'd felt since the last time he held her in his arms.  
“Scarlette...” he breathed. She gently pulled him even closer in a kiss. A gentle, yet firm kiss, the likes of which he'd forgotten was even possible. Her pliable lips beneath his shifted slightly and he felt them open to him. He turned his head slightly and slanted his mouth to fully capture hers. She whimpered into him and held him even tighter, returning his feverish kisses with her own until they had to pull apart for air. Unable to let her go, he buried his face in her burgundy curls as he held her tight. “Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine I'd find you again. I went back to Tortuga, and on to Macaro Bay and not one trace could I find of you or your father. When I was told Blackbeard ran you out, destroying the Sea Jewelle, I couldn't stand to look at him ever again.” James breathed. “Neither did I know a storm at sea would fling me so far from the world I knew. But praise be to the sea gods, as they kept me alive to find you again.”  
“I know. I'm sorry I couldn't leave word for you, but Blackbeard was ruthless even back then,” Scarlette agreed. “I was young, as you know, and I had never had dealings of any kind with such evil men. Perhaps that's why I became what I did,”  
“And what have you become, My Beauty,” James asked, loosening his grip on her slightly so he could study her face. Scarlette ducked her chin and smiled before taking hold of what had once been his hook to lead him to the divan. Startled by the strange appendage that now resided there, she held it up to slip his glove off and inspect it. “What on earth is this?!” she questioned. James almost blushed.  
“You were expecting something else?” he queried back. Scarlette raised an eyebrow,   
“Well, I did hear tales of a certain Captain Hook, I just expected there to be a reason for the moniker. But this?!” she turned the strange wooden 'hand' over, feeling it with her fingertips. James almost shivered, wishing it were his actual flesh that she were inspecting so diligently.   
“I destroyed the hook. Crocodile hide is just as tough on the inside as it is on the outside. Even if it didn't go through, it splintered the iron, and thankfully the beast spat me back out again,”   
“I know. And you looked and smelled dreadful. Do you remember who it was pulled you out of the water?”   
“The first thing I remember after the crushing weight of the water was Smee slapping me about to get me to wake up. The man has no concept of concussive force...But now that you mention it. I remember something strange. A faint blue light and what I think was singing. I imagine the mermaids we're trying to drown me...except one, I remember the feeling of something grabbing me and giving me air, then a soft voice as I lay on something soft and dry...”  
“That wasn't just air. It was a kiss, my darling...”  
“A kiss-You were there?! You pulled me from the water!-But why didn't you stay? I needed you to stay...” his fingers stroked her cheek, his thumb tracing the line of her bottom lip.  
“I couldn't. I had to keep moving. But I visited you at night, do you remember seeing something in the water a distant from your ship, hearing a voice calling your name?”   
“Yes. I heard your call in my every waking moment. Every morning I would wake and search the water but found nothing. Every night before I slept I searched for you, but then the voice stopped and I was once again tortured by the boy Pan. He'd seen me searching the waters and crowed that I was going mad. Stupid boy!” James scoffed. “He laughed at the wooden hand, so I started wearing a glove.”  
“I don't doubt it, it's truly useless, so stiff and unwieldy. At least with a hook you could use it for a weapon!” Scarlette said, sighing.  
“That's not all that's stiff, My Dear.” James looked into the pools of liquid purple that were her eyes and nearly drowned. Without her usual coyness, she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. She pushed him back on the divan and mounted his lap. He groaned as he felt her weight against his sensitive flesh. Without thought, he grabbed her and lifted, carrying her to the bed.   
“Oh James, how I've missed your touch,” she whispered against his cheek. He groaned again, wishing he had his hook back so he could divest them both of their clothes. Pulling and tugging ensued until they both lay on the bed, naked, and entwined in each others arms. They lost no time in fully joining themselves together. Mouths, hands, fingers, all working in unison to draw every bit of pleasure from the other. 

Later, exhausted and thoroughly sated with each other, they rested, still entwined in each others arms.  
“Do you still think of them?” Scarlette asked. James hummed in his throat,  
“Of who, Angelfish?” he asked, happily running his nose through her hair.  
“Peter and Wendy,” she replied. James shifted, growling a little, his face twisted in disgust,  
“Why did you have to ruin a perfectly lovely moment by asking about them?!” he nearly spat. Scarlette followed his movements, petting him to calm.   
“Apologies, My Love. I shan't bring them up again,” she replied, kissing across his shoulder as she brought her arm up beneath his to languidly play with the soft curls on his chest. A smile peeked out from beneath his moustache and he made a happy little noise as she nuzzled closer to him and continued kissing across his shoulder. “Again, I hate to bring up another sore subject, but you did come here to join my father's little navy. And I suppose we should talk about what that entails,” she sighed, resting her chin on her bicep.   
“Oh you are bore, aren't you. I suppose we should get to business then. My fellow captains aren't as easy to please as I am when you're with me, Love,” he replied. Rolling towards the edge of the bed, he yawned and stretched, “I am finding myself exceedingly more hungry than I was before you distracted me with your beauty, My Mermaid,”   
“MerQueen, dearest, do keep up,” Scarlette smiled, tossing him his shirt as she moved past him to gather her own clothes. He caught her round the waist and pulled her into his lap,  
“Well then, Your Majesty, you really must stop distracting me with that beautiful tail of yours,”  
“James, that's quite enough of that,” Scarlette said firmly, plucking his arms round around her. “Besides, I've a gift before we go to dinner to discuss business.”  
“A gift? How did you know that it was my birthday?” he asked. Pulling on his black breeches.  
“Mermaids differ greatly from pixies, My Love, in that we remember everything. The ocean is pure memory for us. And how could you think that I would forget such an important date. It's one of the reasons I arranged this meeting when I did. My father wanted to meet with you all weeks ago, but I made him, and you, wait. I have my reasons, as you'll soon discover. Your present is in that trunk there,” she pointed to an ornate gold and blue chest with the initials JHB on the plate above the lock.   
“JHB? No one knows me as that man any longer, leastwise here,” James said raising an eyebrow at her.   
“Yes, but you are that man, and that memory should remain alive. Hook was, is and will always be the most fearsome pirate in history and that is a fact that will never change,” she replied, matter-of-factually. The corner of James' mouth twitched upward as he knelt in front of the chest and opened it's lid. Atop a bundle of rather extravagant looking clothing there was a cherry wood box, lacquered to within an inch of it's life, with a beautifully intricate inlay of a bark, that looked remarkably similar to the Jolly Roger, sailing on the rolling waves. The box itself was well worth the surprise, but now his interest was pricked and he rushed to open the box. He lifted the lid to see a collection of various new appendages for a brand new harness, leather-lined in a silky fur. He was speechless as his fingers played with the soft fur.   
“I had it made to your exact specifications. I cannot allow you to be without a weapon that so accurately fits you,” Scarlette said, sliding the other boot up to her thigh. James would have been distracted by taut leather and velvet so snugly fitting her leg, but the other attachments that lay in the box now occupied his interest.   
“Some of these I'm not sure I recognize,” he held up one that looked like a double metal spur. “How is this a weapon?” he frowned slightly at it. Scarlette laughed, plucking the strange attachment from his fingers,  
“Not all of these are for maiming, dearest. Some are for pleasure,” she smirked at him. He looked confused for a second, then his eyes widened with understanding. He quickly stood to his feet and gathered her in his arms, still only dressed in his breeches. “Well, save that one for later, shall we,” she said, placing it back in the box and lifting the harness.   
“You are a wonder, My Love,” James whispered, nipping at the exposed skin at her collarbone. “I will wear it proudly,” he said, kissing up her neck to that spot just below her earlobe that made her shiver when he licked, or kissed it. He flicked out his tongue there and gently nibbled at her ear.  
“Enough of that, now James. You need to dress, and you must put this on first,” she said, pushing him back a little and turning him so she could drape the leather and fur over first one shoulder, then around the other. James tightened it, surprisingly without much pain, and let her slip a clean shirt of the deepest burgundy over his head. He surveyed the appendages and chose one of gold that looked like a curved fork,  
“Appropriate for dinner?” he asked. Scarlette smiled and nodded,  
“Absolutely. A fine choice indeed,” she said. She took her coat from the back of the grand chair that sat at the head of her desk, and placed a rather flamboyant hat on her deepest burgundy curls, before helping James back on with his black coat with it's darkest purple velvet trim. Oh he most definitely still dressed as fashionably and gloriously as befitted his station, Scarlette thought as he placed his own hat on his head. And neither of them could wait to see what else was in that trunk she'd so lovingly gifted him.


	2. A Meeting (version two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how I originally had Hook meet Scarlette if they had never met before.
> 
> (This could fit rather well with the "Reunion" chapter if placed before it, but I'm still not sure.)

She had watched him from the water. Seen him crawl onto the rocks with the silver hook he had for a right hand. Seen him throw himself, dripping wet, on her makeshift velvet bed. Yes, he looked haggard, like he’d just fought the battle of his life, but that was no excuse to invade someone else’s private space.   
“And just who do you think you are, throwing your wet self all over someone else’s clean bed?!” she asked. The man sat straight up upon hearing a female voice, eyes wide, brandishing his hook as his only weapon. His blue forget-me-not eyes narrowed, trying to see in the dark. “Well, are you going to answer me?” the voice said again.  
“I would feel better about answering if I could see you,” he replied. A small orb that glowed a blueish light was pushed by a transparent membrane to roll across the rocky floor, stopping as it hit his single boot. From just beyond it he could make out a figure rising from the water’s edge, luminescent flutterings surrounding it. It took a step forward and the glowing shadow melted away to reveal a woman in shimmering ribbons. She knelt just on the other side of the orb, the blueish light casting beautiful iridescent ripples across her skin as the water dripped from her deep purple-red hair. In her hand, he saw a golden dagger that glinted cruelly in the strange light. The man’s mouth hung agape, his eyes transfixed upon her. He didn’t know what or who she was, but he was enraptured by her beauty, so much so that he didn’t even register that this Fae creature-for surely she must be of the Fae-could do him grievous harm.   
“Now shall you answer me?!” she asked. The man cleared his throat trying to find words.   
“I didn’t think-I-” he cringed and clutched at his temple. “The pain...I’m not dead!” he said triumphantly, then clutched his head again and fell over, unconscious. Scarlette, as was the mermaid’s name rolled her eyes. Yet another drunken sailor, she thought. She moved to change into a thin chemise, then put a hand on the man’s chest. He was in fact alive, but still very wet. So she used her powers over water to dry him and her bed. Scarlette lifted the hand that held the hook and studied it. She’d seen many a sailor, or pirate rather, with a similar appendage after their original had been lost, but none were so fancy as his. She looked him over. He smelled a little of fish and gore, but other than that she would consider him handsome, devilishly so. Yet, there was something about him that seemed so familiar to her. Scarlette couldn’t place it, but she felt a strange connection to him. A quick survey of his body told her that the only ailment he had was most likely fatigue, but when she touched the bare skin at his throat, something flashed in her mind’s eye and she felt an almost overwhelming sensation of desperation. Whatever he had been through, he had very literally fought for his life, and his last comment confirmed that. Scarlette rummaged in her trunk and found a small vial which she coaxed him to swallow. Then she left him a bit of food, a draught of wine, and made a small fire in the large copper basin. He would most likely sleep until morning, so she sat down to rest next to on him, should he stir or break a fever. She sang a little, an old lullaby of the sea, as she studied him, gently smoothing a few stray curls from his forehead. If he were to trim the scraggles from his beard and hair, he would be exceedingly handsome indeed. He stirred a little, groaning in his sleep and clutching at whatever he could get his hands on. His face was furrowed with an expression of anguish. Scarlette gently smoothed the lines in his face with her fingertips,  
“Shh, you’re alright. You’re safe here. Just rest,” she whispered gently. His left hand found her arm and held on as if his life depended on it as he finally settled back to sleep.

Scarlette had fallen asleep not long after, but was woken as the man stirred and turned over. She noted the flush in his skin and felt of his cheek. He’d developed a fever in the night. She moved to pick up some vials from her trunk, but his hand tightened on her arm and he whimpered.   
“Shh, I’m still here. You have a fever and I need to get you something for it,” she soothed, gently kissing his burning temple. His hand relaxed and she grabbed the vials, pouring a few drops of each into a small abalone cup which held wine. She pressed it to his lipsand lifted his head so he could drink. He coughed and groaned again.   
“Don’t-let it-get-me!” he whispered hoarsely.  
“Nothing’s going to get you. You’re safe here. I won’t let anything happen,” Scarlette replied. He never opened his eyes, but she could see the fear and desperation on his face and felt his loneliness through his skin as he clutched her hand. It was then she heard voices and quickly wrenched her hand from his even as he moaned and reached blindly for her again. Scarlette slipped noiselessly back into the water and swam a safe distance away, keeping an eye on her patient.   
Around the corner came a small group of pirates, led by an older man with a striped shirt and red hat,   
“Cap'ain?! Cap'ain?!” he called. “I’m tellin ya lads, the cap’n’s got to be around here somewhere. I refuse to believe that bloody croc finished him off. I refuse! Captain!!” he said to the three men with him. The man Scarlette had cared for, who must be the captain the men were looking for, groaned again.   
“Smee! Did ya hear that?!” the tattooed pirate asked.   
“Smee?” the captain groaned.  
“Cap’n?!” Smee called again, listening carefully, his eyes wide.  
“Here…” Smee had heard it alright, and he peered through the dark to see the blue light a little way off to the left.   
“Cap’n! I knew it, I knew you wasn’t dead! Didn’t I tell ya lads, the cap’n ain’t dead! And here he is!”  
“Less noise,” the Captain groaned as Smee prattled on.  
“Of course, Cap’n! Lads let’s get him back to the ship, he looks something terrible sick,” Smee said to the other pirates. They moved the blanket Scarlette had placed over him and gingerly picked him up. “Didn’t I tell you no crocodile would keep good ol’ Cap’n Hook down!” Smee kept mumbling.  
Scarlette watched them as they left the castle ruins and returned to the dinghy to take their captain back to the Jolly Roger. She may not have gotten her questions answered, but now she knew the man was Captain Hook. She’d heard stories of Captain Hook, his nemesis Peter Pan, and a place called Neverland. So Neverland was where she’d ended up. Neverland of all places, she thought shaking her head. Wouldn’t her friends have quite the laugh if they knew where she was.   
Scarlette had spent the last eight years in the mundane world. Eight years getting to know the legacy her father and grandmother had set up there in case their family ever had the need to go to a place where magic was suppressed and all but non-existent. But even that time hadn’t been enough to quell her need for magic and the sea. She’d opened a portal in New York harbour and swam through it not knowing where she’d end up. Now she knew Neverland was where she’d ended up. Well, it wasn’t a land she knew, but she felt she could survive there for at least a little while. Hopefully in that time she could finish moving on from her losses back in Cailes, her homeland. She was a mermaid after all. And mermaids were tough, ruthless even. She was also a pirate, a pirate captain, no less, and a mermaid and a pirate could be quite the dangerous combination.

~*~*~*~

Hook tossed in his elegant wooden bed, groaning as he sweat off the fever he’d developed. His dreams were full of a vengeful crocodile the size of his ship and a lithe female rescuer with the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. He slept again, fitfully still, but slept just the same.   
Three days later, he woke to a blue sky outside his cabin window. He felt much better, yet there was an aching feeling of loneliness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, help me choose how to set this up. I need fellow Hook fans to help me do justice!


	3. The Dream & Peter's Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlette dreams of her late husband, their daughter, and the villian of our story pays a visit to the Jolly Roger.

In the middle of the night, James was vaguely aware of a slight thrashing beside him. He groggily turned over to sling an arm around Scarlette’s waist, which usually calmed her during nightmares or dreams of swimming. Only this time, he became aware of her whimpering and came suddenly awake when her clenched fist connected with his cheek. He quickly sat up and leaned over her, catching one wrist with his right hand, pinning her other arm down with his stump. 

Scarlette found herself back in her bed in the home she shared with Bering and their daughter. She didn’t register that anything was different until she stretched and called for her husband. When he didn’t answer, she slowly realized that something was very wrong. There was no sound of the ocean, no breeze rippling through the lush jungle, no sound at all but the beating of her own heart. Her pulse quickened as she climbed out of bed, stopping for a second as the blood curdling scream of her beloved pierced the silence. Without thought, she ran down the stairs and out the front door, desperately searching for any sign of Bering or her daughter. Then it hit her. She remembered suddently all too well as the memory of what had happened that ill-fated day so long ago flashed through her mind. She ran full speed to the little pool where Bering had saved her life when she lay broken and dying on the beach. There, just as she remembered, stood Nyrissa, holding a crying Harmony. Bering knelt before her, broken and bleeding. Nyrissa sneered an evil smile,  
“Remember this day, Scarlette. Let it be burned upon your memory, as the day I take everything from you. Of course I’ll leave you your life so you can feel the pain I’ve felt over the last hundred years,” Nyrissa laughed. Suddenly she plunged her free hand into Bering’s chest as he cried out in pain. The dark fae pulled out his beating heart and squeezed it. Bering fell back and into Scarlette’s arms as she threw herself down to catch him. His blue eyes found hers as he cringed, Nyrissa squeezing his life from him. A portal was open in the pool behind them and Nyrissa stepped towards it. “Say goodbye to the woman who birthed you, My Sweet. You’ll never see her again. Nor your father,”  
“No! Please! I’ll do anything, just please don’t take my daughter and husband!” Scarlette begged. Nyrissa sneered,  
“Oh you’ll do exactly as I want you to do. Live in pain and grief for the rest of your life, you filthy fish!” she said. She stepped into the portal.   
In her arms, Bering was struggling to breathe as she held him tightly to her,  
“Scarlette-I’m so-sorry…” he wheezed.  
“No, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you could. You always have. Oh god, please don’t leave me. I’m not ready yet!” she cried, pressing kisses to his face.  
“You knew-this would come-one day. I’m not-immortal-like you-My Love,” he coughed.   
“But not today, please not today. I can’t lose you again!” she whispered through tears.  
“Scarlette,” he said clearly, “It’s time to let me go. You’ll find our daughter one day, I know. And you will find love and happiness again. I love you, My Darling, and I will be with you, right here,” he touched her heart, his bruises and cuts suddenly gone.   
“Forever?”  
“Always. Now kiss me, Love.” Through her tears, Scarlette bent down to kiss him again and again. Then he was gone and she was alone.

“NO!!!” she screamed as she woke suddenly, sobbing, and struggling against James’ hold on her.   
“Shh, my love, you’re alright. Shh…” He cooed to her, wrapping her in his arms. She pushed him away, then recognizing where she was, practically threw herself into his arms, sobbing against his chest.  
“Oh James...It was awful...Bering…” she whispered between great gasps of breath. James had heard that name once before, but she’d refused to talk about it when he’d pressed her further about it. He wanted to kiss away her tears, tell her everything would be alright, but he knew it wouldn’t. He’d spoken of Bering to Frik, but all the faerie would say was that it was Scarlette’s story and not his to tell; but he knew by Frik’s expression and the way Scarlette got a haunted look in her eyes that Bering was of great importance to her and a very tender subject. All James could do for now was hold her tight and reassure her that he was there.  
When she had finally quieted down, he lay back down, taking her with him. She sniffled occasionally, but had ceased crying for the most part. James felt like it had been hours, but he didn’t care. He had promised her that he’d be with her no matter what, and that was what he planned to do. He gently stroked her curls as she rested her head on his chest.   
“I thought I’d cried myself out of tears for Bering…” Scarlette said absently.  
“I’m so sorry my darling, I can’t begin to know-” James started.  
“He was my husband, James. It’s time you know about my past if we are to ever have a hope of marrying,” she stopped him with a finger to his lips. He gently kissed it, taking her hand in his. He’d made the mistake of asking her to marry him too soon in their relationship. She had gotten angry with him for even suggesting such a thing and made him swear to never speak of it again, asking him why he had to ruin a perfectly good thing with that. So when Scarlette spoke of marriage, he listened.   
“You know you don’t have to tell me anything. But know that I will not judge nor reveal anything you decide to tell me,” he replied. Scarlette nodded and sat up, shifting her legs beneath her and gathering the velvet blankets up to her chin.  
“I know. And you know I love you for it. But I feel you need to know why I am the way I am. You know I’m immortal,” James nodded, sitting up to prop himself against the headboard. “And you know I’m a mermaid and not from any realm you know or have any knowledge of. I came from a realm called Cailes. It’s a wonderful world full of magic, full of diverse culture and magnificent races. I spent many ages in that world, leaving three lovers, my father, mother, grandmother, and a husband there. Twelve years ago I met and fell in love with a man there. His name was Bering and he was so wonderful.” Scarlette went on to tell him of their life, how he’d rescued her, and they’d married and had a beautiful daughter. Then she told him of his death and how an evil Fae had stolen their daughter. Scarlette never got to speak to Bering that day, as Nyrissa had crushed his heart before stepping into the portal. She confessed that was why she’d cried so hard from her dream. Being forced to relive that day when she’d thought she’d all but rid herself of the memory. But the most difficult thing was having Bering in her arms again as he told her it was alright to move on, alright to love again. Tears streamed down her face as she repeated his words. When she finally became unable to speak, James reached for her again and gathered her into his arms, cooing softly to her.  
“I understand your pain. I lost someone I loved as well. Not so suddenly or violently as yours, but she meant the world to me,” he said, playing with a purple-red curl.  
“Tell me about her,” Scarlette asked quietly.  
“Her name was Yenessa. She had hair as black as ebony, that when the light caught it, would shimmer with purples, blues, and greens, like a blackbird. That’s what I called her, Blackbird. She was always climbing trees, the mainmast, the rigging, whatever she could climb to get as high as possible. I loved her very much, but it seems that she did not love me even the slightest. I was just Blackbeard’s bo’sun then, and she was a woman of the world, with strange powers. I should not have been surprised if she was part pixie, because one night she simply disappeared without a trace. No one had seen her leave, and no one has seen her since. But she took part of my heart with her; a part which I never thought or cared to recover ever again. Not until you. You changed that.   
“I was bitter and angry-Don’t laugh, I’ll gut you like the fish you are, My Beauty!” Scarlette giggled and rolled her eyes. Hook continued, “Now stop that! Or I shan't continue-Scarlette! Don’t do that-Stop!” James cried softly, beginning to giggle himself as she attacked his torso with her mouth, licking, nipping, kissing him all over, her fingernails scraping across his chest, catching on his nipples, and tickling as they went down his sides. Scarlette moved to lean over him and captured his mouth, making him moan. He tangled his left hand in her curls, his stumped right arm pulling her closer. Suddenly Scarlette pulled back and cocked her head,  
“Have I made you forget her?” she asked. James grinned wickedly,  
“My, but you are a siren, aren’t you?!” he said. They were just about to resume their kisses when a noise outside caught their attention. Sounds of a struggle on deck reached their ears as what sounded like a body thudded against the cabin door. Both James and Scarlette bolted from bed and grabbed what clothes were at hand, as well as their weapons. They burst through the cabin door and all action on deck ceased, as all eyes fell on the Captains.   
“What the bloody hell is going on here?!” Scarlette boomed. Then her eyes fell on a young girl amongst the Lost Boys fighting the pirates, “Harmonia!” she whispered. The girl’s eyes narrowed slightly, then widened in recognition.   
From out of the dark sky, lit only by a full moon, came a screaming dark projectile. Scarlette took a step back just as it passed, parrying with her blade the dagger that was aimed for her heart. Nyrissa hissed and spun about, taking another run at her as the battle began anew.   
“Mother!” the girl cried as the dagger sliced across Scarlette’s bicep, her parry unsuccessful. Nyrissa feigned injury and toppled herself down the half-deck’s staircase. Rather than running to the dark faerie as Nyrissa believed she would, Harmonia moved toward Scarlette as she descended the opposite staircase. But before Scarlette could reach her daughter, Nyrissa yanked Harmonia back.  
“You’ll never get your daughter back now, you fish-bitch!” Nyrissa hissed. “Back to the island, all of you!” she snarled to the Lost Boys before she and Harmonia disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. The Lost Boys took their weapons and began to rise into the air, only Peter and a few others looking longingly at Scarlette.   
“Why do you stay with her?” she called to Peter. He looked at the few boys who lingered, then shouted,  
“Why do you stay with him?...besides, you’re a grown-up, you wouldn’t understand!” Pan gave his retort, then flew off towards the island with the rest of the boys. Hook sneered after Pan,  
“Stupid boy!” he muttered under his breath. Hook moved to Scarlette’s side, “You’re hurt-”  
“I’m fine!” Scarlette snapped cutting him off, then took a breath as she moved towards the railing. “I’ll heal.” She thrust her sword into a barrel of rope with a sickening crack of wood reminiscent of breaking bone, then put her hand out over the side of the ship. A tendril of water rose up the wooden side planks until it reached her hand and moved up her arm to the open wound. Quickly, her wound shrunk and disappeared. Hook shook his head, magick would never cease to amaze him. He ran his fingers over the place where the injury had been,  
“What can I do? Would you like some wine, darling?” he asked. A sound like that of a choked sob came from Scarlette as she dug her fingernails into the wood banister before her, her teeth clenched and he could see the muscles in her jaw move. Suddenly waves began to rise and the growl in Scarlette’s throat rose to become a raging scream. Hook nearly fell backward on the stairs as the waves rocked the ship. The crew shuddered as Scarlette’s eyes glowed purple, tears streaming down her face. Hook gave his men a look and they scattered to their night posts and berths below deck. Smee was the only one to linger, waiting for his captain and Scarlette. Smee liked Captain Rose and was fascinated by the fact she was also a mermaid. She was unlike any of her mer-sisters, and Smee longed to know more about their world under the waves. His heart broke for her. He didn’t know her story, but he’d seen what had just unfolded and understood that the dark faerie had her daughter. He looked to Hook, who nodded towards his cabin, indicating where Smee was to wait. “Scarlette…” Hook started.   
“I-I think I’d like to be alone for a little while…” she replied softly, sorrow tinging her words. Hook nodded, moved to kiss her temple, then followed Smee back to his cabin.   
The night air was chilly as the breeze blew across a calming sea. Her emotions had always affected the weather and seas around her. She knew it was part of being the Heir of the Oceans. She lingered on that thought. All of that power was hers, but she would give it up in an instant if she could only have her daughter back.   
A slight creaking of the wood behind her alerted her to the prescence of someone else on deck. She could smell the woody musk and knew it was Pan.   
“Have you come to mock me some more? Or have you finally grown discontented with your new 'mother'...yes, I know what you all call her,” Scarlette said. She turned to see Peter leaning against the railing of the half-deck, his arms crossed with the sourest of looks on his face. But Scarlette registered something else in his eyes when he finially looked up at her.   
“I'll not mock you, Captain. I know how she hurt you. She should pay for it, and how she hurt-others...” he nearly spat. Scarlette came up the stairs to lean against the railing beside the boy.   
“Peter, you can trust me. I swear that I'll never hurt you, so long as my daughter is with you. I could never hurt any of you. I'm a mother, and our hearts won't let us intentionally hurt our children.”  
“You mean mothers aren't supposed to do-” his statement went unfinished, but the horrified look in his eyes spoke volumes to Scarlette.   
“Peter, tell me the truth. Has Nyrissa hurt you or Harmony? Or any of the other children?!” she asked with urgency.   
“No!” he cried out, disgusted that she would imply that he could be hurt. He turned away from her slightly, “Do you-do you promise not to tell anyone if I tell you a secret?” he asked over his shoulder, the scowl on his face lessening.  
“I promise that you can tell me whatever you want to, whenever you want to. Peter, a mother is not a person that should harm you. A mother is a protector, she fights for you, not against you, and she loves unconditionaly.”  
“I wish you were my mother,” Peter whispered. He turned back to her, “Harmonia told me she remembers you singing to her as a baby. Would you sing that song you sang to her?” Scarlette smiled, remembering the lullaby that she used to sing to Harmonia. She started humming, gently waving her fingers as the sea-mist rose to create pictures in the moonlight. She sang of the gentle waves and how they would rock her baby to sleep to dream of seahorse kisses and starfish wishes. When she was done, Peter was crying. She didn't know what to say to him, so she opened her arms to him. He instantly launched himself at her, his arms wrapping tightly around her as he buried his face in her shoulder.   
“Shh, Peter. It's alright. I'll make it alright, I swear,” she whispered against his blonde curls.  
Just below the half-deck, tucked where no one could see, stood Hook. The low murmur of conversation had lured him back out of his cabin, and he now leaned against the sea-aged wood, his eyes closed. What must the boy had gone through to send him flying back to Hook's ship in search of Scarlette. In search of a real mother. Hook was beginning to realize that the dark faerie who had come to their island, tempted his men, and flaunted herself to him and everyone else, was indeed the worst of guttersnipes. Not even fallen women in Tortuga would so egregiously display themselves to him within the public eye. And no matter how cruel and bad he could be, Hook knew that children the age of Peter and the Lost Children (as girls had now joined the ranks) certainly had no business being anywhere near a woman like that, magick or no magick. He shivered, thinking what she might have done to Peter to make even him cry as he did now.   
Scarlette, gently pulled back from Peter, looking him in the eye,  
“Peter, tell me. And be truthful with me, then we'll see about getting you something to eat to make you feel better, alright?” The boy nodded and took a deep breath before telling Scarlette what Nyrissa had done to him and two of the older boys. Both Scarlette and Hooks stomachs turned. Tears streamed down Peters face as he relived the tortureous treatment. He showed her the bruises and scrapes her nails had made when she slapped or punched him.   
“Who all has she done this to, Peter, I need to know exactly!” Scarlette prodded. Pan gulped and listed off the names.   
“She's hit or punched every Lost Boy or Girl at least once over the slightest thing. We're all sick of her, but we can't leave or else she'll kill us!” Hook had had more than enough.   
“That woman must be dealt with and it must be now!” he said, making his presence known before slowly ascending the staircase so as not to scare Pan. Peter glanced at Scarlette before backing into her,  
“He'll not touch you, Peter. I think we're past all that now, don't you,” she assured him. He nodded. Hook's eyes were red, but his anger was not aimed at the boy as it always had been.  
“No, she cannot be allowed to continue. If I had a son, she'd never lay a hand on him so long as I lived. Peter, you no longer have anything to fear here. If anything has changed me, it's been Scarlette, and what she says is true. No parent should lay a hand on any child in that manner,” he said, his eyes returning to their forget-me-not shade of blue. He stuck out his hand in a friendly gestured and smiled. Pan was quite taken aback, but finally took the proffered hand, his eyes constantly on the pirate.   
“We have to get the children away from her, but how? She'll kill whoever is left if some of them just up and disappear,” Scarlette replied, now starting to think of a plan to get her daughter and the other Lost Children out of the hidden camp. “I know she'd never give up Harmonia, but could offer myself in trade for the others,”  
“NO!!!” both Hook and Peter nearly shouted. For a moment they looked at eachother stunned, then slowly, a smile crept across both their faces. It was the first thing they'd ever agreed on, and somehow it just felt right.   
“What if me and my crew happened upon them while they were out hunting or whatever it is they do in that jungle?” Hook offered.   
“By happened, you mean planned, and by upon, you mean attack, right?” Peter said sarcasticly.   
“Do you want to get away from her or would you rather stay there in that wretched place with that wretched woman?” Hook snapped back.   
“Boys,” Scarlette's voice rose. Suddenly she felt a chill in the wind. She looked first at Peter, then whispered to both of them,” Get inside, quickly,” she shoved Peter toward Hook who took hold of him and carried him to their cabin, Pan protesting loudly, shouting that she'd lied to him. Before she slammed the door to the cabin shut, she made a cursery look around. Scarlette didn't see anything, but she felt like someone was watching them from on high. She turned back to the boys and put a finger to her lips.   
“I felt it too,” Pan whispered. Scarlette and Hook made quick work of shutting up all the shutters, then windows, and plugging all the holes they could find. Once satisfied that no one could hear them, Scarlette motioned Peter to the chaise at the end of the bed. Hook took a chair across from the bed, and Scarlette sat on the bed. Peter perched on the arm of the chaise, waiting for Scarlette to speak again.   
“Alright, now we have to think of something. Nice playing along, there, Peter. I wasn't sure if you'd still trust me once we were in here,” she said.   
“I like play-acting, it's one of the few things that passes the time at the camp now'days,” he replied.   
“Oh, I have a perfect idea!” Scarlette said, her eyes going wide. “Peter, what could you do to the natives that would make them turn on you and the Lost Children?”   
“Um...I dunno,” he thought for a moment, “Maybe...nah, that won't work...I could kidnap Tiger-Lily, but they'd probably think it was just a game we were playing,” he said.  
“What if some of the smaller pirates dressed as you kids, made a right mess of things in the camp and never apologized to them, maybe you could steal something precious to the cheif that ordinarily you would never think to take from them?” Scarlette asked.   
“That might just do it,” Peter said, the plan coming into his head. “If I could let them know, maybe through Tiger-Lily, what we've got planned, they might just help us out-start kidnapping the Lost Kids-two here, three there-and call out an all out war on us. They could help us smuggle the kids to you!” Peter said triumphantly.   
“Here?” Hook asked. “But where will we put them all?”   
“I could call for my ship, it's crew. Then we could smuggle the children completely out of Neverland for good. We could all go to Cailes where we'd all be safe. The island I was born on would make a lovely 'New Neverland' if you wanted it to, Peter,”   
“But we'd all be safe? Do you think it would really work?!” he asked.  
“As long as we keep the plan a secret for only those who need to know, I believe it will work out just fine!” Scarlette reassured.  
“But how do we know she won't start killing them the moment the natives take their first group?” Hook asked.  
“We don't, but it's a risk we have to take. You said yourself they can't stay there!”  
“I agree, it's a risk we all have to take, and I for one will take the biggest risk, getting everyone involved and started off. She watches me like a hawk, Harmonia too, but when the two of us are together, she doesn't worry as much. Why, I don't know, but the closer I stay to Harmonia, the happier and nicer she seems to be. I think she thinks of us as her special pets, definitely NOT her children!” Peter added. Hook cringed and sighed,  
“Pan. Listen. What you're about to do could get you killed, and I'd like to take this opportunity to apologize for the trouble I've caused you over these many years. In fact, if I had a son, I'd hope he'd be as brave as you are, my boy,” he said. “Be very careful, Peter,”  
“I will, and I forgive you, too. I was rotten to you in the beginning, because I didn't know any better. Harmonia and Captain Rose have helped me see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize these chapters are all out of order, but I've yet to get a good grasp on how i want the plot to be placed yet!

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me decide which version to use for Hook, Line & Mermaid's Tale.


End file.
